<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awkward by midnightviolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353627">Awkward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet'>midnightviolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Spot the random shoutout to Bisexual Barry Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver asks for Barry’s help with future William. William still thinks The Flash is cooler than his dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awkward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Arrowcave Oliver looked at the phone he held in his hand, debating whether or not he should ask for Barry's advice.</p><p>He hesitated and closed his eyes, then opened them and dialled.</p><p>"Hey Ollie! What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?" Barry asked frantically.</p><p>"No. Nothing happened. With what you told me about Nora I was just wondering if I could get your advice. William's here from the future and also -" He started.</p><p>"WilliamsherefromthefutureI'llberightover!" Barry said at superspeed.</p><p>Before Oliver could ask Barry to repeat himself a gust of wind appeared.</p><p>"He's here? Like here here? How did that happen?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Long story." Oliver said as he put his phone in his pocket.</p><p>Barry looked behind Oliver to see William. "Who's he with?"</p><p>"My daughter. Mia."</p><p>"YOUR DAUGHTER'S HERE TOO?" Barry practically screamed before covering his mouth. "Your daughter's here too?" He whispered.</p><p>"Yes." Oliver muttered in annoyance. “I wanted to get your advice. William seems okay, but Mia's -" He started.</p><p>Barry smiled before waving "Hey! William!" He shouted.</p><p>Oliver sighed in frustration.</p><p>William looked over and froze.</p><p>Barry waved him over.</p><p>William walked over. Slowly.</p><p>"Oh my God, it's The Flash." William said nervously and in awe. "I mean Barry. Hi. Hi Barry."</p><p>"Oh you know who I am in the future?" Barr questioned.</p><p>"Yeah." William said, eyes wide.</p><p>"Cool." Barry said, nodding.</p><p>"How're you liking the past? I mean now - You're here right now, but how're <i>you</i> you liking the past, the current time period, right now...." Barry trailed off.</p><p>"Stuff is happening..."</p><p>"Right." Barry turned to Oliver. "Sorry." He turned to William. "Your dad asked me here for a thing so -"</p><p>"You’re still cooler than my dad." William blurted out.</p><p>Barry blinked. Then smiled. "Oh really? That's cool." He grinned turning to Oliver who looked angry. "I mean ohhhhh realllllly?" He turned back to William. "That's - Yeah. Thank you. That's cool. You're cool too." He put his hand up to high five William who brought his hand up and high five'd him.</p><p>"Anyways... I should - Okay, bye!" Barry said before throwing out a peace sign and speeding away.</p><p>"What was he doing here, Dad?" William asked.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "Nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>